Landmine Dandy
Landmine Dandy (地雷ダンディ, Jirai Dandi) is a character from the manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. While he is dead before the start of the series, he proves to be an instrumental character to the final downfall of Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi! Status Landmine Dandy, true to his name, is a large sentient landmine with thick eyebrows, a pair of arms and legs, and a mustache. As a landmine, he is extremely volatile and even the slightest amount of pressure on his head can cause him to explode. He is the biological father of Torpedo Girl. Powers Dandy is a master of two fist styles; "Emban Shinken" (円盤真拳; "Fist of the Disc"), which involves spinning his body into his enemy, and, "Ashi no Ura Shinken" (足の裏真拳; "Fist of the Foot Sole") a technique that involves the usage of smelly feet. On top of this, he is a professional hajikelist, and his random actions may be connected to why his daughter hates idiots. Relatives *Torpedo Girl - Daughter History Life and Death(s) About 30 years ago, he was approached by Hydrate (the boy who would one day rule the Reverse Maruhage Empire) to be trained in Fist of the Foot Sole. Dandy accepted, and after some harsh training, his young pupil mastered the shinken within eight years. But only seconds afterwards, his 5 year old daughter Torpedo Girl, tired of his constant hajike skills, dismantled him, killing him in the process! About 10 or so years later, Hydrate was thrown into the Dark World by his cruel brother. The Dark World is a dark area located in the center of the world. Hydrate vowed revenge, but while doing so, Dandy returned to punish him (for no apparent reason), and in the process revived himself! While it would seem that Dandy had been brought back to life, his daughter returned once again to destroy him (this time she pounded his head in causing him to explode)! Assault on the Hair Kingdom Years later, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo had traveled back to the Hair Kingdom to defeat his evil older brother Bi-bibi, in revenge for the slaughter of the kingdom's citizens. Bo-bobo failed, as Bi-bibi impaled him through the chest, killing him instantly. While dead, Bo-bobo traveled through the afterlife, where he found a resting place for all great hajikelists. Among them was none other than Landmine Dandy, who gave Bo-bobo a "Landmine Ball" to replace the Hair Ball that Bi-bibi destroyed. Only seconds afterwards, Bo-bobo returned back to life, more powerful than ever, with Landmine Dandy beside him in spirit form. Bo-bobo and Dandy drive Bi-bibi crazy with their hajike skills and trick him into stepping on Dandy's head repeatedly (causing him to explode repeatedly)! They then drag Bi-bibi through the events in which Bo-bobo met his friends, where each of them help contribute damage to Bi-bibi! Finally worn out from damage, Bi-bibi is left open to Bo-bobo's final attack, which defeats the evil dictator once and for all! It is unknown where Dandy went after the battle was over. It can be assumed that he returned back to the afterlife. Appearances *'Manga appearances': 194, 226-228 Category:Shinken Users Category:Hajikelists Category:Recurring characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Deceased